


Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny, bo nie jest frontmanem swojego zespołu, a mała gitarzystka zadaje trudne pytania o wczesnych porannych godzinach

by NoNameRat



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Kong Studios, Miniaturka, faza 1, śniadanie jedzą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Wskazała na dłubiącego w nosie niebieskiego piosenkarza.– Głos. Seks symbol?





	Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny, bo nie jest frontmanem swojego zespołu, a mała gitarzystka zadaje trudne pytania o wczesnych porannych godzinach

**Author's Note:**

> Wybrany przez [Ymel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymel) writing prompt dla mnie. Skończyłam z tym: "You honestly can’t believe everything someone tells you."

\- Seks symbol! Seks symbol?  
Noodle pociągnęła Russela za koszulę i wskazała na 2D, który ze słuchawkami na uszach jadł śniadanie. Palcami nieśpiesznie stukał o blat w rytm muzyki, od czasu do czasu łyżką wywijając w powietrzu, rozbryzgując przy tym krople mleka dookoła, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi co się dzieje w kuchni. Potrącił przez przypadek pudełko z płatkami, rozsypując zawartość po stole. Gwiżdżąc, płatek po płatku, zaczął je sprzątać wrzucając do swojej miski.  
Perkusista patrzył przez chwilę na 2D, po czym wrócił do dziesięciolatki. Poskrobał się w podbródek starając się odszyfrować jak mogłoby brzmieć pełne pytanie gdyby młoda umiała wysłowić się w więcej niż pięciu słowach po angielsku. Czasem łapała różne przypadkowe zwroty i chodziła za Russelem albo niebieskogłowym, chcąc znać ich znaczenie.  
\- Uhm, gdzie to usłyszałaś, skarbie? Chcesz wiedzieć co to znaczy?  
Odpowiedziała po japońsku niezrażona, że nie zostanie zrozumiana. Westchnęła i zastanowiła się marszcząc brwi.  
\- W tv. Był 2D, potem „seks symbol”, potem Murdoc i potem „basista” – wyjaśniła prostymi słowami. Wskazała na siebie.  
– Gitara.  
Akuratnie do kuchni wszedł wspomniany przed chwilą kiszony ogórek, więc wskazała na Murdoca i dodała: - Bass.  
Złapała Russela za nogę przytulając go szybko i wyjaśniła: – Perkusja!  
Wskazała na dłubiącego w nosie niebieskiego piosenkarza. – Głos. Seks symbol?  
Nieuświadomiony 2D, że o nim toczy się rozmowa, wytarł palec ze znaleziskiem o spód blatu i wrócił do śniadania, podśpiewując pod nosem.  
\- Oi, znów jakiś głupi program muzyczny pomylił mnie z tym głąbem? Niewiarygodne! – rzucił swoje trzy grosze Murdoc, grzebiąc po lodówce za jajkami, i alkoholem na klina dzisiejszego kaca. Miał na sobie jedynie białe gacie i niedbale zarzucony szlafrok. Jedną ręką drapał się po brzuchu, druga właśnie zostawiła lodówkę na rzecz szafki, gdzie znalazła i ścisnęła szyjkę butelki, z której wziął długiego łyka, opróżniając ją.  
\- Ta koszulka ze Spider-manem rzeczywiście nadaje mu nieopartego uroku i seksapilu – charknął i cisnął szkłem w kosz. – Nie potrafił by rozpoznać czym _jest_ seksapil, nawet jeśli by mu w dupę wszedł. Hejj, Nyudle, co jeszcze o nas mówili w tym programie, hmm?  
\- Mudz, na litość… – Wywrócił oczyma Russel.  
\- Skończyłeś tu? – Murdoc przejął miejsce przy kuchence, wbijając jajka na patelnię.

2D, odrywając się wreszcie od własnych myśli, podniósł wzrok i wodził nim po reszcie zespołu, przeżuwając wolno płatki. Kręcili się i machali rękami kompletnie nie w rytm muzyki, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Noodle odwracająca głowę od jednego do drugiego mężczyzny, którzy rozmawiali o czymś, ciągle przechodząc koło siebie i przygotowując jedzenie. Straciwszy zainteresowanie wyciągnął telefon.

\- Doprawdy, małpiszonku, nie możesz wierzyć we wszystko co ludzie ci mówią – pouczył ją Murdoc machając palcem w powietrzu.  
\- Koń.  
\- Errrr... co? Nie, ludzie. Lu-dzie.  
\- Koń. W telewizji był koń. Nie ludzie.  
\- Koń w telewizji powiedział, że 2D… ten nasz pusto niebiesko głowy 2D, jest symbolem seksu? Tym bardziej. Telewizja kłamie. Ja wiieeem, że nasz singel jest numer jeden na listach, teledysk bije rekordy wyświetleń, ale co do tego ma 2D?  
\- Hmmm, koń – wymamrotał cicho Russel. – Och, to nowy reporter z Popworld. Zdaje się, że fani mają już swojego faworyta.  
Murdoc zazgrzytał zębami i agresywnie zaczął dźgać żółtawo-białą masę na patelni, mamrocząc coś do siebie. Russel z kolei uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zostawiając go samego przy blacie. Dał Noodle talerz z kanapkami, dla niego te z pomidorami i sałatą, dla niej te z dżemem i czekoladowym kremem, i przysiedli się do 2D. Ściągnął słuchawki. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki, która przyglądała mu się w zastanowieniu.  
\- Seks symbol – powiedziała. Coś z tyłu w kuchni trzasnęło głośniej.  
\- Ouch, ummm, dziękuję?  
Wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się jedzeniem. 2D spojrzał pytająco na Russela, który wykonał ten sam gest co ich mała gitarzystka i pokręcił głową. Przez chwilę patrzył na nich, po czym odchylił się na krześle zerkając na zbliżającego się Murdoca.  
\- Nic się nie znają w tej telewizji, strach tu karierę robić, słowo daję – burknął basista odsuwając krzesło obok. Postawił jajecznicę i butelkę piwa koło miski z płatkami, mierząc wzrokiem głos swojego zespołu, który odwdzięczył się tym samym. Spojrzenie ziejące czernią wypełniającą twardówkę oka i połyskujące czerwienią krwi w częściowo rozerwanych tęczówkach. Niebieskie pasma włosów opadły mu na czoło, kiedy wyprostował się na krześle, przekręcając głowę, czekając aż Murdoc wreszcie coś powie albo zrobi, przełamując przedłużającą się wymianę spojrzeń.  
Murdoc prychnął, po czym podciągnął nosem, co najmniej jakby smutno, i na koniec również wzruszył ramionami.

Takiego wokalistę sobie stworzył, to takiego wokalistę ma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kto pamięta wywiad z 2005 roku z Popworld, który przeprowadził Richard, Koń z Popworld? Powiedzmy, że w fazie 1 mógł też prowadzić jakieś krótkie przedstawienie zespołu w reklamówce MTV, gdzie znów, a raczej po raz pierwszy, skoro akcja dzieje się przed Demon Days, wspomniał, że 2D to symbol seksu…
> 
> Klasyczna rzecz: absolutnie nie mam pojęcia jak pisać puenty.
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
